Through A Mirror, Dimly
"Through A Mirror, Dimly" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One day Empath brought up something to Tapper that he read from his holy book. "This one is curious about what the apostle Paul means when he says in his first letter to the Corinthians, 'For now we see through a mirror, dimly, but then face to face,'" Empath said. "I believe that is how we as believers in the Almighty can only smurf His only begotten Son through our limited vision as mortals at this point in time, but one day we will smurf Him face to face when we smurf Him in glory," Tapper said. "You mean you don't see what His Son actually is like through Scripture?" Empath asked. "We smurf only a small picture of what He is like through Scripture, through the witness of His disciples who smurfed His words for our posterity, my fellow Empath," Tapper answered. "It is like smurfing into a mirror when the only thing we can smurf in it is our own reflection. Scripture itself is like a mirror that smurfs us what we are really like and how we don't measure up to the true image of God through His only begotten Son." "This smurf has difficulty seeing how Scripture can act like a mirror to show what our true selves look like compared to the Almighty's Son if all we have to compare ourselves by is just words of the life that He lived as a man," Empath said. "God judges our lives by how perfectly we smurfed the Law that He gave to His people Israel through His prophet Moses, particularly the Ten Commandments," Tapper said. "None of us are fully capable of smurfing out all the commandments of the Law because in one way or another we have all broken at least one of them. The epistle of Jacob smurfs that if we have broken at least one commandment, we are guilty of breaking the whole Law." "This smurf has read about Ten Commandments, and this smurf admits that this smurf isn't perfect in keeping all of them all the time, Tapper," Empath said. "Because of our imperfectness in smurfing the Law, the Almighty has smurfed His only begotten Son to smurf that life for us completely and then smurf His life upon the cross so that His righteousness can be smurfed upon us when we haven't smurfed anything to deserve it, Empath," Tapper said. "So how do you try to live your life so that it matches up to the perfect life of the Almighty's Son?" Empath asked. "I do so by asking the Almighty each day to smurf me the power to live out that same life by smurfing His commandments, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "That doesn't mean that I will smurf an entirely perfect life, because the Almighty knows that I'm not perfect, but I smurf my faith in Him who is capable of smurfing my life the way it's supposed to be and forgiving me when I smurf short of that same example." "This smurf has a hard time ever seeing you not matching up to whatever your religion desires of you to live by, Tapper," Empath said. "What you smurf right now isn't the finished product, Empath, but as long as I smurf breath in my body I'm going to seek how much more I need to empty myself so that the life of the Almighty's Son can smurf completely through me," Tapper said. "So when you finally see the Almighty is when Scripture says you will see face to face, if this smurf is understanding it correctly," Empath said. "And hopefully He will see a reflection of Himself in you when that time comes." "Aye, Empath, and what a day it will be," Tapper said. "While Scripture says that no one can smurf the face of the Almighty and live, I will trust in the promise that someday I will be able to smurf His glory through the face of His only begotten Son as He really is." Trivia * The title of the story comes from 1st Corinthians 13:12. * The epistle of Jacob is the alternate name for the epistle of James, which is used in the A Voice In The Wilderness Holy Scriptures 2008 Edition translation. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Tapper's Bible lessons